The Bodyguard
by DogTrainer139
Summary: Harry is in great danger, and Dumbledore is more than aware of it, so when the sorting hat recomends a mysterious muggle to step up the the job, Dumbledore believes that is is best to take the chance. Will she be able to protect Harry, or will Harry and the gang end up needing to protect her? Takes place during Prisoner of Azkaban. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the universe! I decided to start a new fan fiction! Okay, just for clarity, The other Girl and The girl with the sunglasses and mission adopt are all happening in the same, err, dimension I guess, you know what I'll just call it dimension one, and digging up pasts is happening in let's say dimension 2, and this story will be happening in dimension 2 too. Well, that was confusing… Any other questions on it will be answered! Here we go, let's see how this goes (and yes, J will be a part of this story…). WARNING: LONG CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**Claimer: I own J and the plot**

**Chapter one: Finding a body Guard**

**Dumbledore's P.O.V**

I sighed, "I simply do not know what to do anymore, the boy cannot die until the right time and he is in more and more danger each day." I was pacing my office at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, and was talking to my old friend the sorting hat.

"Why not just hire him a bodyguard, although you'd need quite a good one."

I turned to him, slightly confused, "What's this bodyguard?"

The hat sighed, "You know, what some of those higher up muggles have, they have other muggles to protect them from those wanting to harm them."

It sounded like a good idea. "What qualifications would this bodyguard need to have though…?"

"Well, for starters, they would need to be able to fight, and I doubt anyone would want to do anything with one without a brain, so they'd need to be smart, both in common sense and books, we should try to get someone nearer Harry's age so that no one feels uncomfortable, but most of all they'd need experience, whether in the wizarding world or the muggle world…"

I stopped him, "What do you mean in the muggle world, do you have someone in mind who is not a witch or wizard?"

The hat shifted uncomfortably, "Well, yes I do…" the paintings all murmured, as if they knew who he was talking about and that it made them all highly weary. I gestured for him to go on; he took a deep breath, "There are stories, of a girl who lives in a forest near New York, New York in America. She suffered something terrible, no one knows for sure what, but she was able to escape, now it is rumored she has some kind of special powers that help her to evade her capture, but again no one knows for sure. What everyone knows to be true however is that she is strong, tough, smart, cunning, fast, and overall, dangerous. I'm sure if you were able to find her you would be able to convince her to come and be Harry's bodyguard, she is also fifteen, the age of Harry and his friends."

I thought for a moment, it was a decent idea but… "How do you know if this girl even exists and if so where to find her?"

He smiled at me in a devious way, "It's also said that she does a small muggle magic show on Main Street at three every other day, she should be there now even."

I laughed, my good mood restored, "Well then I'd better not delay, after all, it is almost three in America!" I clapped my hands and was no longer in my office.

*Time Jump*

**J's P.O.V**

I had just finished my small magic show and was heading home, I felt as if someone was following me, but there was no one there… I got to my campsite and unloaded (meaning I put down my bag), and I looked back over my shoulder again, I swear that someone is watching me! I sat down still staring at the spot that is until a guy appeared out of nowhere right where I had been staring. "Ahhhh!" I yelled and I fell back off of the log I was sitting on.

He chuckled and I peeked out from behind the log, nope he was really there… "I'm sorry about that; I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry." He was tall, wearing a long robe along with a long white beard and spectacles that perched on the edge of his nose. "I was wondering if you would be a bodyguard for a very special student of mine."

I didn't answer but I stood up cautiously. "Wait, witchcraft and wizardry?" I didn't believe my eyes or ears.

He chuckled again, "Oh, yes you're a muggle, well then, I shall explain." And explain he did.

"Okay, so there's a world that no one knows about, the wizarding world, and there is a spell that kills people that no one has survived but this Harry Potter has and he's the only one, and he's in danger more now than ever, and the sorting hat, which is a talking hat that sorts the students into the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, suggested that I be the body guard for him because the wizarding world may be taken over by a guy called Voldemort, although no one says his name, and he wants to seek revenge on Harry because it was because of him that he _almost_ died, is that about right?"

I looked at him; somehow I actually believed it that was after all the only way that he could have appeared out of thin air. He nodded and smiled, "Yes, and if you agree, you will be introduced to Harry and his friends in," he looked at his watch, "about one hour, as you board the train so that you may protect him from dangers starting even there, you will not have to wear the school uniform however, seeing as you are probably most comfortable in your battle clothes, and will be sorted into one of the four houses by the sorting hat, although regardless of which house you are sorted into you will go with Harry to all of his classes and ensure that he is in no kind of danger."

I thought for a moment, "Okay, I guess I'll do it but I'm not sure if you've thought through how all the other students may take to having a muggle hanging around."

He dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry, I'm sure that the students will welcome you with open arms, and if they give you any trouble we'll make sure to handle it." He smiled at me, "Now, shall we get all this packed up? I can arrange for you to meet Harry on the platform."

"Okay…" I moved to start packing everything up but Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Uh uh uh, allow me," he smiled and took out his wand, spoke some strange word which I assumed to be a spell, and everything in my campsite flew this way and that and before my very eyes, everything was packed within 5 seconds.

"Whoa. It's going to take a while to get used to that." Dumbledore smiled and held out his arm.

"Now come on, we mustn't be late." I grabbed on and was sucked into a whirlwind of nausea.

*arriving at the grand central station*

I stumbled to the side, "Ugh I'm gonna be sick." Dumbledore looked at me thoughtfully.

"Yes, I got that feeling I apparated the first time, although I suppose you get used to it…" I took a few deep breaths and felt better almost immediately.

"Okay, so where do I go?" Dumbledore looked around and smiled, he had a very happy attitude.

"Ah, why there's Mrs. Weasley now." Next to the woman he had gestured to I saw three boys, two older twins, one younger although with the same red hair, and one the same age as the younger one who were both my age with black hair, and then one girl their age.

Dumbledore gestured to me as he walked towards Mrs. Weasly, "Come J, come we mustn't delay." I hurried to catch up.

Mrs. Weasley turned and greeted Dumbledore with a mix of happiness, curiosity, and surprise. "Hello professor, what brings you here?" All of the kids turned around and gave some kind of acknowledgement sending curious glances my way.

"Hello Mrs. Weasly, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, I have some news for you actually before you all board the train." He pushed me forward a bit so that I was standing in front of him. "This is J, Harry, she is your new bodyguard, but she is a muggle. She will be watching over you at Hogwarts this year, if there is any trouble with the other students I'd like you all to contact me immediately, Mrs. Weasley, I've already set a spell on J so that she will be able to pass through the wall, well I must be going, J can explain the rest, toodaloo!" and with that, he was gone.

Harry spoke, "Wait, what just happened?"

Mrs. Weasly rushed us however, "I'm sure J will explain it all on the train now go before you miss it!"

I watched, first the two older boys went, straight through the wall as Dumbledore had said they would, then Harry and Ron, Hermione waited, "Would you like to come with me so that you don't get lost?"

I looked at the ground embarrassed, "Uh, sure…"

Mrs. Weasley turned and gave me a sympathetic look, "Don't worry dear, they'll all take care of you fine, now go on shoo!" Hermione gave me an encouraging smile and took my arm and ran me through the wall with her.

What I saw on the other side amazed me, "Wow," I said looking in awe at the huge train in front of me, Hermione smiled.

"Yes, it really is breathtaking isn't it?"

Ron and Harry yelled at us, "Come on we've got to get a seat!"

Hermione took my arm again and I didn't protest as she ran me through the crowd and onto the train with Ron and Harry. As we walked past all of the filled compartments I began to feel more and more nervous, I was _way _out of my element here. They found a compartment at the very back it had one guy in it, but he was sleeping so they decided that it would be okay. We all got in and sat down just as the train started moving…

**Harry's P.O.V**

I looked at J; she was a bit on the short side and had on an olive green fitted T-Shirt, cameo cargo pants, combat boots, a leather jacket, and sunglasses. I decided to break the ice, "Well I'm Harry and this is Ron and that's Hermione."

She nodded, looking extremely out of place, "I'm J as Dumbledore said…"

Hermione spoke up, "So, would you care to explain what happened at the station?"

She sighed, "Oh yah, apparently Dumbledore thought that you needed a bodyguard, Harry, to protect you this year and the sorting hat had somehow heard of me, thought that I met all of the qualifications, and suggested me to Dumbledore who promptly found me, explained some of the wizarding world to me, and asked me to be your bodyguard, even though I'm a muggle, and I accepted so that he brought me to the grand central station and dumped me on you guys with no explanation."

We all nodded, sounded like Dumbledore. Ron was about to speak when the trolley cart came up, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

That gave me an idea, "Four chocolate frogs and two all flavored beans please."

Hermione gave me a critical look but Ron and I ignored her as I paid and handed out the snacks, J accepted the chocolate frog with a quick thanks but didn't accept the beans, "Why? They're really good!" Ron really wanted to see her look.

She shook her head and smiled, "Sorry, but Dumbledore also warned me about those _every_ flavor beans of yours so I'll pass."

We all broke out laughing at the look on Ron's face, I was just about to encourage her to open up the chocolate frog when the train stopped, it never stopped.

The window frosted all up, okay, that's a bit creepy, J looked towards the door and tensed, "Something's coming, and it's not good."

We all looked towards the door a second after she had spoken the words, it iced up and J slumped against Hermione, "J!" she yelled, just as a black, hooded figure appeared at the door, it was if all the happiness had gone from the world, whatever it was came into the room and straight towards me, I felt as if my face was being torn apart, I was starting to fade, just as I saw what was once the sleeping figure in the corner stand up and yell, "EXPECTO PATRONUS!" Then everything went black…

**Okay I thought that would be a good place to end the chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: like I was twelve again

**Hi people did you like my last chapter? Well too bad if you didn't because here's the next one! If you have any ideas then go ahead and tell me! I will use almost any idea! And make sure to check out my other stories, the other girl, the girl with the sunglasses, digging up pasts, and mission adopt!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter**

**Claimer: I own J and the plot**

**Chapter 2: Like I was twelve again**

**J's P.O.V**

I sat up slowly, "Ugh, that felt like I was twelve again." Hermione rushed up to me, I was on the floor. She helped me to sit up against the wall.

"J are you okay? Harry passed out too."

I nodded, "I think so, what was that thing?"

Someone stood up and came to kneel over me, "That," he started, "was a dementor; they guard the wizard's prison, Azkaban."

Harry was propped up against the other wall, "What do you mean, like you were twelve again?"

Everyone looked to me and I sighed, "I guess that I might as well tell you what happened, but fair warning, no one else has heard it and I may not tell you all of it, not yet… After all, it may come in handy if I suddenly go missing, then you might have an idea why."

"Well before you get into that, I'm Professor Lupin, the new defense against the dark arts teacher." We all shook hands with him.

I sat back up on the bench and sighed, looking into a place that I tried my hardest to avoid. "I used to live with some friends in the Rocky Mountains, in New Mexico in America… We all came from the same place, we were all different. It was great, then in one night that all changed. Some people came to the campsite, it was dark and I was on watch, I heard them before I saw them and I readied my pistol. Before I knew what was happening some kind of device was rolled in front of me, almost immediately it let out some kind of gas and I lost consciousness… I was never worried for myself I just didn't want them to get to my friends. Anyway, I woke up some time later in a dark room, I was tied to a chair with my arms exposed, and there was someone in the room and a rack of knives next to him. He saw I was awake and selected a dagger from the shelf, "Now, this might sting a bit dear…" Then he gave me these," I pulled up each of my jacket sleeves and showed my scars, three x's on the length of my forearm, with a small triangle between the top x.

I pulled my sleeves back down, "while I was there, I learned who had captured me, a terrorist organization that goes by the name of Saber Tooth. They had only taken me, what they would do is try and break you. They would torture you in the ways that you fear most, knives, guns, fire, water, anything far and wide. The problem was they couldn't find what would break me, because nothing could, not once did I scream or shed one single tear. After about a month they just sort of gave up on me I guess, I was left to my own devices but it was driving me crazy, all I could hear was the screams of the other victims, it was my natural instinct to help others so not being able to help them, it was horrible. Until one day, I was dragged out of the little room I was in; I actually managed to knock out three of the people, who were sent to fetch me."

They dragged me into a large room and dumped me in a line of broken girls, somehow when they looked at me they all stood up a bit straighter they weren't as broken. There was a man and his son in the room, observing me; I was guessing that they had already gone through the other girls. The son was thirteen, one year older than me. He looked at me and spoke, "I choose her." I had no idea what he was talking about but I soon found out… His dad was making him choose a future wife so that when he was gone, his son and then his grandson could carry on his 'business'. I won't bore you with the rest of the details, but one week later, on my thirteenth birthday, something was given to me and I was able to escape, I was then in New York, they had relocated me, but every day since then they've sent out people in teams of five. I also knew that I couldn't go back to my friends, they would be in danger. So, I designed some new weapons and lived in the forest until Dumbledore found me and now here I am."

Professor Lupin was the first to speak, "Well that might explain why you reacted so violently to the Dementor, and Harry as well."

The train stopped and everyone looked up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be getting to the head table, I wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting."

We all waved and I picked up my bag, "So, where do I go? Dumbledore said someone named Hagrid would be taking me to get sorted…"

The three immediately brightened up, "Hagrid! Why he's an amazing friend! He'll take great care of you come on let's go!" That had been Ron, _well okay_… I followed them off of the train which was now empty and onto another platform.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! How are you guys!" A huge guy started to walk towards us, and I mean huge.

"Hagrid!" ah, so this is the famous Hagrid, interesting. He looked over at me, "Ah so you must be J, don't you worry little miss, I'll be taking right good care of ye. Now you three go on ur ways, don't wanna be late now."

Everyone said bye and Hagrid smiled at me, I gave him a small smile back, "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY FIRST YEARS! TO THE BOATS!" He started to move towards the lake and I followed him. "You just stay right next to me all right there J?" I nodded and climbed into the boat with Hagrid.

*Time Jump*

All of the first years had been sorted into the four houses and I was desperately wishing to sink back into the shadows. Dumbledore stood up, "Hello students, I would like to welcome you to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! But, before we get started with our feast, I would like to introduce a new very special student; she is a muggle but a very special one, she is here to protect you from the dangers located all around this school, and I would not recommend making her angry." He chuckled, "Come on up J," I reluctantly walked up to the sorting hat stool. "Students, this is J," Professor McGonagall, who I met earlier, came and set me up on the stool and then placed the hat on my head.

"hmmm, so this is the famous girl, now where to sort you, what? Why can I not see anything?"

I looked down, "Because I'm not letting you, I have very strong mental control."

The hat chuckled, "Well in order to sort you I need to look into your past."

I thought for a moment, "Do you promise not to tell anyone what you see?"

"I promise." I could hear the sincerity in its voice…

"Okay then…" I relaxed completely and started to see my memories flash around as the hat sorted through them.

"Hmmmm, very interesting, many acts of bravery, and smarts, Hufflepuff is out of the question although you show great loyalty you are not a large fan of compassion. You believe in doing the right thing no matter the damage to yourself, so Slytherin would not suit you. But where to put you Ravenclaw or Gryffindor..." The image of my arms being cut came up and was immediately cut off. "Well I believe that decides it, "GRYFFINDOR!"

A huge cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table and I slowly made my way over to it, I was just going to sit on the end but Hermione jumped up and dragged me to sit down next to them.

Dumbledore smiled at the display, and went over the rules. "So without further ado, let us eat!"

Suddenly the empty plates in front of everyone on the table filled with amazing looking food, Everyone laughed at the surprised look on my face and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

*Time Jump*

Everyone was done eating and we were heading back to the dorms, just laughing and joking around, until we were interrupted by some blonde Slytherin and his two henchmen. Harry, Ron and Hermione glared at him, "Go away Malfoy, if you haven't noticed already, we don't like you." That had been Ron…

"Don't waste your breath Weasley, I'm not here to waste mine on you. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to J, I'm Draco, and that's Crab, and Goyle, we were just wondering if you'd want to hang out with the important people some time and get a break from the loser's right there?"

I made it obvious to look him up and down before replying, "Draco? That's an insult to dragons everywhere." He was about to reply when I cut him off, "and just FYI, the loser crew seems pretty cool to me, so if you're considered the important person in this school, then I'd rather be anyone but."

**Malfoy's P.O.V**

I was stunned; I had just been insulted by a muggle! And I couldn't even think of anything to come back with! She snorted, "Yah cause staring at me with your mouth gaping open and a stupid look on your face is so threatening." She turned back to the others, "Come on guys let's go. This _important person_ isn't worth the time." With that she spun around and walked the other way, with Ron and Harry laughing their heads off.

I turned back to Crab and Goyle, "Oh what does she know anyway, she's obviously an idiot if she thinks that potter and his loser crew are better than us, come on let's go."

Crab talked, "Dude, I think you like her…"

Goyle nodded, "It seems kind of obvious Draco."

"What! That's impossible, how could me, a pureblood, ever even consider even remotely liking a muggle?"

They gave each other some kind of knowing look and I glared at them and stormed off towards the common room, like I said, it was impossible for me to like a muggle, right?

**Okay guys hope that you liked the chapter! Make sure to tell me if you want to see that thing between Draco and J increase or just sort of go away or just keep it for Draco or what… Okay ideas are appreciated! DogTrainer139 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: I have a crush!

**Hey guys I'm back again, first off I need a beta for this story and all my other stories so if you're interested go ahead and send me a quick PM, also if you have any ideas make sure to mention them and don't forget to vote on the poll that I have up! This chapter mostly focuses on Draco and his little butterfly for J so we'll see how it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on HP**

**Claimer: I own J and the plot**

**Chapter 3: I have a crush!**

**Draco's P.O.V**

I was pacing back and forth worriedly; I _did_ have a crush on J! And a major one at that… But what was I going to do! I made her hate me! Why was I such an idiot! I froze, I knew exactly what I had to do, I had to get over my dislike for Potter and his friends and apologize for my attitude, _wait what! Since when did I apologize?_ I groaned and face planted on the couch, what was this girl going to do to me?

The bell rang breakfast had finished a bit ago, ugh time for class, Defense of the Dark arts was up first, with Gryffindor which means J and Potter would be there… I'd just have to deal with it.

*Time Jump*

Ugh I could barely concentrate; J was standing right there, observing the class. The teacher walked in, "Hello class, I am Professor Lupin, your new defense against the dark arts teacher. For now we will be studying Boggarts. Neville will you please come up here?"

Ha Longbottom, this would be great. He walked up nervously, "Now, will you please tell the class what you fear most."

Neville looked down at the floor, "Professor Snape."

I gave out a hoot of laughter earning a glare from J, _ah come on_! Professor Lupin continued, "Now, you live with your grandmother is that correct Neville?" He nodded, "Okay, so right now I want you to picture Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes, so that when the boggart comes out as Professor Snape, I want you to put that picture in your mind and yell Ridiculous! All right?"

Neville nodded and Professor Lupin went over to the large wardrobe shaking from the force of the boggart, "J, make sure you stay well away from the Boggart because you don't have anything to defend against it." J gave him a thumbs up and went to stand over near the wall, she was really pretty… AH why why why why why why why why why why why why why?

"Okay ready Neville?" Neville nodded obviously shaking, wand at the ready, "And go!" He unlocked the cabinet and professor Snape jumped out, he started walking towards Neville but before he got him, "RIDICULOUS!" and BOOM he was wearing ridiculous clothes. Everyone burst out laughing.

"All right everyone line up one at a time!"

*Time Jump (sorry for all the time jumps)*

I got it! I know exactly how to make J fall for me! I just need to show her that I'm her hero and she'll be so grateful, she'll never forget it! I waved over Crab and Goyle, "Tomorrow, while we're in Defense of the Dark Arts, I need one of you to make some things fall next to J so that she has to dodge them and ends up falling in front of the Boggart, no questions just do it!"

They gave each other that knowing look again and I headed off to my next class, _J prepare to be amazed…_

**Okay guys I hope you liked it! Remember I need a beta and vote on my poll and tell me any ideas you have for the story okay byyyeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Boggart

**Okay guys here's the next chapter hope you like it! Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Claimer: I own J**

**Chapter 4: The boggart**

**Draco's P.O.V**

Ten minutes until class started, "Remember, as soon as I'm one till the front of the line you need to start dropping objects right next to J that way she'll have to dodge them and end up landing in front of the boggart. Then because she has no way to defend against it, I'll rush in and save her. Got it?"

Crab and Goyle nodded and we walked inside, J standing next to the wall, I waited until a few more people walked to get in line and I soon followed. Lupin walked out and we got started.

**J's P.O.V**

Danger, I jumped to the side just as a huge crate landed right where I had been standing. Everyone looked over to me as I dived to avoid another crate.

"Hey what gives?!" I yelled as I rolled to the side to avoid a heavy chest falling on top of me.

"J take cover!" Hermione yelled.

"What cover?!" I yelled back as I flipped back to avoid yet another heavy object crushing me. I dove again but slid some distance with the aid of the slick marble floor. I stood up, the crates had had stopped falling and I was mad. I clenched my fists and was just about to say something when professor Lupin beat me to it.

"J, turn around and back away slowly." I did as he said and saw why; I looked up at the swirling cloud in front of me.

"Great." I had landed in front of the boggart. I started to back up as I was told but something, or should I say someone, knocked me off my feet, "Yep, someone's gonna pay for that." I was about to get up, but a scene started to play out in front of me.

**Harry's P.O.V**

A scene started to play out, a scene? Usually a boggart could only show one thing at a time… I didn't like where this was going. A line of broken looking girls, all about twelve or thirteen, heads down and shoulders hunched stood in front of a harsh looking business man who was 'talking' to another guy who had his head bowed respectfully. A seemingly smaller version of the business man looked disappointedly at all of the girls in front of him he too looked to be twelve or thirteen. "Are you _sure_ there are _no_ other young girls located in this _entire_ facility?" The business man asked, although it sounded more like a threat.

The other guy hesitated for a moment, "well, there is one more but, whatever we do, we can't break her, we've tried almost every day and she's been here for five months and nothing is working!" The first man punched him, hard and he fell to the ground.

"Go and get her right now!"

"Y-y-yes sir," he scrambled up and ran off.

"J move!" I yelled, but she didn't respond. J was frozen, staring up at the boggart. Unfortunately, everyone else was frozen too. A girl, wearing jeans, a black T-shirt, and tennishoes, with long strait blonde hair, was being wrestled in by two guys.

They threw her on the ground and she looked up, her eyes were strange, the right eye was green with small bursts of gray, the left eye the exact opposite, gray with small bursts of green. She jumped up with a blazing fire in her eyes.

The business man pulled out a gun and pointed it at her, "Now now, I don't want any trouble."

She glared at him, "Liar. Go ahead, shoot, in fact it'd be doing me a favor, then I can die and come back as a ghost to make everyone who works here miserable." She looked at the line of girls next to her and quietly added, "And I'm sure they all agree."

They all looked at her and stood up a little bit straighter, she turned and looked him in the eye, challenging him. The man cocked the gun, "I choose her." The boy was staring at the girl as he said that; the man looked at him curiously and put away the gun.

Finally Malfoy snapped out of it, "Ridiculous!" What? Why would Malfoy care what happened to J? Hmm, I'd have to confront him on that later, but as for now, nothing happened. J's fear of this was so strong, not only could the boggart show multiple people at a time and talk, but we were all helpless to interfere.

The scene changed, now the girl and boy were in a small room, a chain encircled the girl's wrist and she watched the boy cautiously. "What's your name?" she stayed silent… "You could be a bit more grateful, I did just save your life."

She glared at him and he sighed, "yah, yah, yah, you'd rather die, I got that… You know that I can make you do anything right?" more silence… "Can you sing?"

She gave him a look like he was crazy, "Why the rambler would you care about that?"

He gave her a confused look, "Rambler?"

She shook her head, "Inside joke."

He shook his head, "Well, can you sing?"

The girl shrugged, "Depends on why you want to know."

"Well, I will need my future wife to be able to entertain me right?"

She clenched her fists, "If you really think I'm going to go ahead with that then you are sadly mistaken, if I don't get out of here by next Friday, _I will die_, I just hope that makes you realize how against this I am."

He gave her a doubtful look, "And how do you plan on doing that anyways, it's not like we'd let you near any sharp objects."

She gave him a knowing look, "Trust me; there's more than one way to die."

He shrugged, but I could see in his eyes that this had worried him. "Why next Friday anyways?"

She gave him two reasons, "First, it'll be my thirteenth birthday, and second, it'll be the six month anniversary of when I was dragged here."

They both stayed silent, sizing each other up. "One more question…"

She glared at him, "What's your name?"

She looked at him as if sharing a little secret, "_You_ can call me J." Oh no, these were J's memories!

The boggart started spinning again. But, before it was able to go into the next scene J snapped out of it, "NO!" She threw up her hand and a beam of something that looked like sparkling glass shot out and hit the boggart. Soon after a solid block of ice thumped to the ground. Contained in the ice was some kind of purple blob, it kind of looked like the Pokémon Ditto which had been Dudley's favorite which is why I remembered it.

Wait a second ice? But J's a muggle! I watched her too surprised to speak, she crawled back until she hit the wall, then she jumped up and ran. After a moment of shock, me, Ron, and Hermione soon followed.

**Okay guys hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dragons

**Okay guys here's the next chapter, hope you like it and make sure to vote on my poll and tell me any ideas you have for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter**

**Claimer: I own J, Crystal, and Hydra**

**Chapter 5: Dragons**

**J's P.O.V**

I ran. I ran out into the hallway and almost into Professor McGonagall who was on hallway patrol, "What, J! What's wrong?!" I didn't answer; I just kept running as fast as I could. I was on the verge of a panic attack, I needed to _get out_.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

We rushed out the door and J was nowhere in sight. I saw Professor McGonagall and rushed up to her, "Quickly Professor McGonagall have you seen J? We need to find her!"

She looked startled but answered anyway. "Why yes she ran off that way! What's going on?" but we were already on the move.

"We'll explain later!" Ron yelled and we all rushed off.

**Draco's P.O.V**

_What have I done?!_ I rushed out into the hallway, "Professor McGonagall! Which way did J go?!"

She looked startled and stopped me, "Oh no, before you go running off you are going to tell me what is going on!"

I sighed; I didn't have time for this! "Okay so I found out that I have a crush on J but I made her hate me so I made Crab and Goyle levitate and drop objects near J so that she would dodge them and land in front of the boggart so that I can save her and she could see me as her hero and like me but it all backfired because her fear was so strong not only could the boggart show multiple people and talk, when I shouted ridiculous nothing happened but J snapped out of it and yelled NO and a beam of ice shot out of her hand and hit the boggart which is now in a solid block of ice in the classroom and I need to find J so that I can make sure she doesn't have a panic attack and die and I need to say I'm sorry!"

I took in a breath and looked at Professor McGonagall desperately, she just sighed and pointed when I quickly thanked her and took off running.

**J's P.O.V**

I burst out into the open air, fear rolling off of me in waves. I ran out until I reached the edge of the lake, right where it bordered with the dark forest. I pushed aside most of my fear, but it still lingered. I sat down on the bank, holding back tears of fear. "J? Is it safe to come out?"

I looked over to the forest, Crystal, always so caring… "Yes Crystal, it's fine." A medium sized pale blue dragon stepped out and came and sat down around me. Crystal was an ice dragon and one of my best friends, along with Solar and Hydra of course…

"What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I just saw my worst fears come alive right before my eyes."

Crystal curled around me a bit tighter, "Oh, what happened?"

"Someone thought it would be a good idea to land me in front of a boggart."

I shot a dagger into the ground and picked it up, twirling it around in my fingers, "What are you thinking about J?" Crystal asked.

"It's nothing Crystal, I've just been wondering why I'm really here is all."

"Well, maybe, since they know that you have powers now, we can help you, it'd be fun… Maybe Dumbledore would even let you teach a class about dragons, after all, each dragon has a person, maybe you can help some out… And then maybe you wouldn't be so alone…"

I heard someone calling my name, "Crystal, go find Hydra and Solar and wait a few feet back in the forest. I might just take your advice."

She got up and left without a word. I was still sitting there, twirling the dagger, deep in thought when Ron, Harry, and Hermione appeared at the top of the hill I had come down, running towards me. "EXPELLIOMUS!" Hermione yelled, flicking the dagger out of my hand.

"Hey what was that for!?"

"Before you decided to do something stupid!" Harry yelled

"How did you shoot ice out of your hand?!" Ron asked. I picked up my dagger and was just about to answer when _Draco_ came running over the hill, why _Draco_?!

"Sure invite the whole school why don't we!?"

"Expelliomus!" he yelled, flicking the dagger out of my hand yet again.

"Ah, COME ON!"

I heard rustling in the trees, Crystal, thank god… "J I am so so sorry, that was all my fault."

"What, do you mean, that it was all, your, fault."

I didn't wait for him to answer but turned away and saw a flash of red, I let my fists catch fire, courtesy of my magic charm bracelet, startling everyone until I finally calmed down. "In answer to your earlier question Ron, I have certain abilities, I'd like to discuss the rest however, with Dumbledore because I don't want to repeat myself, Crystal, Hydra, we're going for a ride."

They stepped out and everyone's looks of confusion turned to those of fear as they stepped out of the forest. Mostly the fear was directed at Hydra, who currently had two heads, and towered above everyone. Without a word to anyone else I hopped on top of Hydra and flew off, I needed to think about what I was going to say to Dumbledore…

**Okay guys I hope you liked it sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
